Ten Days
by Layton and ForCryinOutLoud
Summary: Missing scene to Fail Safe. What did SG-1 do for those ten days? *COMPLETED*
1. Day One: Sam

Ten Days  
  
Author's Notes (Layton's): Okay--this story can be blamed entirely on FCOL. Even if it was my idea. Because she was SUPPOSED to be writing it all by herself, but she kept poking my muses and look where it got her. ;) I'd just like to say, this is the most fun I've had writing a fic, and that you might want to be a little worried each time you get one of my parts. I write Daniel snarkier than ever--FCOL writes him paranoid and we both pretty much have Jack as a plotting miscreant prone to 'Mr. Burn's' impressions.  
  
We'll be posting one of these a day as we get them cleaned up, so you can live the ten days out with our favorite team. ;) The story plot is a little 'Seinfield-ish' in its simplicity (complexity?), but may very well be my favorite yet.  
  
Author's Notes (ForCryinOutLoud's): OK, this SO cannot be blamed on me. It's all Layton's fault! However I have to say that I am very glad she pushed ;) me into doing this because I had much more fun writing this with her than I do writing my own. *Thanks Layton* This is definitely, by far, my favorite!  
  
I hope that we captured Daniel and Jack, as well as Sam and Teal'c, fairly well. Is it just me or is it nearly impossible to write something from Teal'c's POV *lol*. Hopefully our craziness doesn't scare any of you out there ;) Perhaps, if you all enjoy our first attempt at collaboration, we'll be testing the joint fic waters again soon.  
  
I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. Feedback is always welcomed!  
  
Day One: Sam___  
  
(This part written by me, Layton Colt)  
  
This is going to take longer than I was expecting. A LOT longer, actually. We should make it there just in time--but the margin of error is going to be extremely small. There won't be room for mistakes.  
  
I stand up from the crystals I was working with and stretch. This ship is barely functioning--it took a lot of damage when Dad and Daniel crashed. Teal'c is piloting it, and doing an admirable job, but we're going to need a lot of luck to get us where we're going. Good thing the four of us are good with luck. A twisted kind of luck, certainly, but still, I'm confident.  
  
Daniel is lying across the floor, right in the center of the circle marking the space for the ring device, reading one of the books from his rather large supply. The Colonel wasn't doing as well keeping himself occupied. He was slumped against the wall beside Daniel, looking at the ceiling. Vacantly.  
  
Basically, he was boredom personified.  
  
And this was only the first day.  
  
I head back over to Teal'c, and briefly glance at the controls, making sure they were all functioning. Everything seemed in order, for the moment at least, so I went over to the Colonel and Daniel. I looked at the book he was reading--but didn't even recognize the language. The Colonel didn't move. He was still staring at the ceiling.  
  
"So . . ." I say.  
  
"Hmm?" Daniel asks distractedly.  
  
The Colonel responds with a grunt.  
  
"What are you reading, Daniel?" I ask.  
  
"Don't ask him that, Carter," the Colonel says, finally bringing his gaze down to meet mine. "You don't want the three hour lecture I got when I made that mistake."  
  
Daniel looks up briefly to glare at the Colonel, and then returns to his book.  
  
"Why don't you go . . . do something, Jack?" Daniel asks.  
  
The 'and leave me alone' part is unspoken, but quite clearly implied.  
  
"There's nothing TO do," the Colonel snaps. "We're stuck on a cargo ship. In SPACE."  
  
"Play cards," Daniel suggests as he flips the page in his book.  
  
The Colonel's smile is predatory. "Well, I would, if I HAD some cards," he says.  
  
"There's a deck in my pack," Daniel tells him without looking up.  
  
"What?" the Colonel demands. "You've had cards all this time?"  
  
Daniel sighs and looks over at him. "All this time, Jack? We've been out here two hours. Though, surprisingly, I've apparently managed a three hour lecture during that time."  
  
"Just get me the cards," the Colonel growls.  
  
Daniel rolls his eyes, but surprisingly, he shuts the book and heads over to his pack. He couldn't be bored too, could he? I narrow my eyes. The Colonel and Daniel have had nothing to do while we were repairing the ship. This isn't good. They're BOTH already bored. Which could be very dangerous.  
  
Daniel comes back, and tosses the deck to the Colonel. I don't like the grin that appears on his face as he catches it.  
  
"Perfect," he whispers reverently, running his hand over the top card.  
  
Daniel and I share a look. He's up to something. Probably a something neither of us will like.  
  
The grin is aimed at us now. "You kids up for a game of strip poker?"  
  
I try not to smile, really I do. But strip poker? He's joking, right? He's joking?  
  
I look at Daniel. Daniel's mouth has fallen open.  
  
My smile congeals. Damn. He's not joking.  
  
"Sir . . ." I start disbelievingly. "I'm not playing strip poker."  
  
He lets out a sigh of disappointment and turns his attention to Daniel. "Danny boy?"  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Want to play?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Scared to show a little skin? Know you'll lose to the master, huh?" The Colonel's grin is infuriatingly smug.  
  
"No, that's not it," Daniel says. "I just--"  
  
"You're just scared," the Colonel nods. "That's alright. I understand."  
  
"Do you really think this transparent attempt at reverse psychology is going to work?" Daniel demands.  
  
The Colonel grins. "Is it?" he asks.  
  
Daniel winces and holds out his hand. "Give me the cards. I'm dealing."  
  
I try to hold back the smirk as I move discreetly back. Not far enough to be out of viewing range, certainly. I wouldn't miss this for anything.  
  
"Seven-card stud or five-card draw?" Daniel asks, as he easily flips the cards from one hand to the other. I'm impressed. The Colonel looks slightly nervous.  
  
"Five-card," he says warily.  
  
Daniel grins. "Good choice," he says.  
  
He is good. No one can keep the Colonel off balance like Daniel--and he's putting the skill to full use at the moment.  
  
He throws the cards down lightening fast, and the Colonel's mouth drops open. It isn't long before the Colonel is minus one shoe. And fifteen minutes after that, all that's left are his Marvin Martian boxer shorts. I've valiantly held back any laughter, but the look on the Colonel's face is priceless.  
  
Daniel is fully clothed across from him, being quite the graceful winner considering. "Just be glad all you lost was your clothes, Jack," he was saying. "It could have been worse. We could have been playing for money."  
  
The killing glare the Colonel sends his way goes unacknowledged. It may scare the hell out of all the new recruits, but it's never fazed Daniel. Which, of course, annoys the Colonel to no end.  
  
"This was your idea, sir," I point out.  
  
Daniel flashes me a grin. The Colonel's killing glare is directed at me.  
  
"Well, it was," I say defensively.  
  
"Neither of you are to tell anyone about this. Understood?"  
  
Daniel is making a bridge with the cards. "Sure, Jack," he says. The smile on his face, however, is a clear indicator that Ferretti will be hearing about this the moment we're back. After that, the rest of the base will know within a week. Quite possibly within the day.  
  
The Colonel obviously realizes this, and his glare darkens.  
  
"I have placed the ship on auto pilot and will now Kel-no-re . . ." Teal'c trails off as he gets closer. Teal'c rarely speaks, but seeing him speechless is new.  
  
"O'Neill," he says. "What are you doing?" He's got the look he always gets when we experience 'cultural differences.' Or, in this case, 'Jackian' differences, as Daniel once said.  
  
"They were playing strip poker," I tell Teal'c cheerfully. "Daniel knocked the pants off the Colonel."  
  
Said Colonel glares angrily at me. Tough luck, sir. It's your own fault. Daniel isn't the only one you've rubbed off on.  
  
Teal'c looks from Daniel, to the Colonel, and then back at me. "I see," he says.  
  
Daniel places the cards back down. "You can get dressed now," he says. He looks over at the Colonel with a frown. "In fact, I insist on it."  
  
The Colonel glares and gets to his feet, but says nothing. He angrily picks up his clothing, having to search a moment for the shoe he had thrown against the wall in a moment of pique, and then he marches down the hall to the bunk room, with as much dignity as he can muster.  
  
I lean over slightly to get a view of his retreating back. What? I'm a woman. I turn back to face Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel grins and shakes his head. Teal'c raises an eyebrow.  
  
I shrug.  
  
We're going to be here ten days--at least. I need all the entertainment I can get.  
  
TBC--next part by FCOL 


	2. Day Two: Daniel

Day Two: Daniel  
  
(This part written by FCOL)  
  
The look on Jack's face was priceless. I can't believe he didn't even notice me. Well, it serves him right for automatically assuming I'd be an easy target. If he only knew what I did in college for some extra money. Somehow I don't think he would have been quite so cocky had he known. What he doesn't know can't hurt me.  
  
Sam and Teal'c have been working on the ship's systems continuously. If anyone can get this ship in working order it's Sam. Only 8 more days left. I'm confident that we'll succeed in the mission . . . SG1 always seem to come out on top, for the most part.  
  
The only thing I'm worried about at this point is Jack. He's been pacing. It's never a good sign when he paces. Honestly he looks like a caged animal. He hates to be bored, and unfortunately there's not much we can do to alleviate that at the moment. Being stuck on a ship in space kind of gets in the way of fun things to keep Jack O'Neill happy.  
  
I gather up my books and head down the hall towards what qualifies as bedrooms on this ship. I need to get some of this reading done. Don't look at me like that, Jack. I know we're on our way to intercept an asteroid and it might seem a little odd that I'm reading instead of doing something you consider 'constructive', but I also know that I have no idea how to fix this ship. So instead of pacing like some kind of crazy predator I plan to get some work done, since God knows when we get back to Earth after diverting this asteroid the celebrations will be more than enough to halt any translations I was in the middle of.  
  
Oh no. Please don't follow me. *Sigh* "Hey Jack."  
  
"Daniel . . ."  
  
"Can I help you with something?"  
  
"You know . . . I've been thinking."  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing Jack . . . you were saying?"  
  
"I've been thinking. There's no way that you could have beaten me yesterday."  
  
"Well I wasn't the one standing in his boxers, was I? So I guess wonder of wonders I did manage to beat you."  
  
"You cheated."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You know, it didn't occur to me right away, but as I lay in bed last night I remembered this one night that you were over to my place. As usual you were a cheap date, drunk on a couple beers. You told some interesting tales of your life before the SGC. Some college tales . . ."  
  
"Uh . . . really? I don't remember that . . . well you know I actually did a lot in college, Jack. Took some very interesting courses. You know, I even took an astronomy course once . . . ok so I dropped it after one day, but that was only because an archeology course I wanted had an opening come up and . . ."  
  
"Casino dealer."  
  
"Wha-What?"  
  
"That's what you told me you did . . . to get some extra cash. Casino dealer. You cheated!"  
  
"Jack . . . I . . ."  
  
"Yes . . . you will be." With that he turned quickly on his heel. I knew that I was going to be just that . . . Sorry . . . very, very sorry. Damn. I decided then and there I was going to get a threshold for alcohol. No more slips of the tongue while in Jack's presence. He might like to keep up the charade of being dumb, but he was far from it. And a Jack O'Neill with something to hold over your head was a dangerous Jack O'Neill indeed.  
  
I spent the next hour doing exactly what Jack had been doing. Pacing. He was so going to get me back for having him standing in front of Sam and Teal'c in his boxers. Now, to just figure out what it is he's going to do so I can avoid it.  
  
I like to think I know Jack pretty well, that I'm the only one he can't intimidate, but for the life of me when Jack is quiet, calm . . . this SO can't be good.  
  
I walked out of the rooms, towards Sam and Teal'c still hard at work. I don't see Jack right away, which is odd since the ship really isn't that big. Then I spot him. I see one of the control chairs swivel and there is Jack in all his glory. I honestly do try and stifle the laugh but seeing Jack sitting in that chair, his hands in a perfect imitation of Mr. Burns from the Simpsons . . . I can almost hear him whisper Excellent. I hear Sam and Teal'c turn as my strangled laugh escapes, Sam's giggle mingles with my laugh, Teal'c simply raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Something funny?"  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Mr. Burns . . . you looked like Mr. Burns sitting there."  
  
"So you DO watch the Simpsons!"  
  
"What? No . . . of course not . . . you're always talking about them, I just have a good memory."  
  
"Uh huh . . . right." Jack's smirk shows just how much he believes me. Damn. I don't know, maybe it's the air or something but I seem to be unable to avoid Sherlock O'Neill's attempts at weaseling more and potentially embarrassing information out of me.  
  
"Can I help with anything, Sam?"  
  
"Actually yes, Daniel, come here and I'll show you what I need you to do."  
  
I proceed to get instructions from Sam on some of the systems on the ship, the crystals, what I'm supposed to do. I listen to her attentively all the while my mind never letting Jack out of my sight.  
  
"So . . . T, up for a game of cards?"  
  
"Indeed. Perhaps we should not play the same game as you and DanielJackson played last evening."  
  
"Ah ah . . . never mention it . . . ever."  
  
Teal'c simply inclined his head and followed Jack to the cargo bay for a game of cards. He obviously hasn't told Sam and Teal'c that I cheated. That in itself disturbs me. Jack usually devours any opportunity to redeem himself from a rather embarrassing moment.  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Uh . . . yeah? Sorry, Sam . . . my mind was wandering."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, fine. Why?"  
  
"No reason. So should we expect another game of strip poker for tonight's entertainment?"  
  
"What? God no . . . wait . . . what did Jack tell you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He told you, didn't he?"  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"He didn't tell you?"  
  
"Daniel . . . are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes . . . yes I'm fine . . . Is there anything else you need help with?"  
  
"Nope, that's great. Thanks for your help. Why don't you go join the Colonel and Teal'c? There's nothing to do today except a couple minor repairs I can get myself."  
  
"Um . . . no I think I better get some work done. See you in a bit."  
  
"Ok, Daniel. Have fun."  
  
"Hmmm? Oh yeah . . . you too."  
  
So he didn't tell them, OR, he did tell them and they aren't saying anything. Maybe he's recruited Sam and Teal'c? Maybe they're all in on whatever Jack has planned. No . . . Sam wouldn't . . . would she? No, definitely not. She had fun last night too. I mean she did get to see Jack in his boxers. That in itself would be enough for her to be on my side . . . right?  
  
I think it would be prudent to put some of Jack's training to the test. I walk into the cargo bay, glancing at Jack and Teal'c as I walk past them. "I'm just going to get a little more reading done."  
  
"Knock yourself out."  
  
"Why would DanielJackson wish to injury himself O'Neill?"  
  
"Oh For . . . it's just an expression Teal'c . . . your turn."  
  
The evening passed slowly. Jack and Teal'c did little more than play gin, Jack easily winning as our Jaffa friend doesn't know how to play gin. He didn't mention anything to Teal'c about my cheating, or about his plans to get me back.  
  
I slip quickly into my room as I hear Jack exclaim that it's time to get some rest. Tomorrow is another day. I WILL find out what Jack has planned . . . even if it kills me.  
  
This is going to be a long eight more days . . .  
  
TBC-next part by Layton Colt 


	3. Day Three: Jack

Day Three: Jack____  
  
(This part written by Layton Colt)  
  
Daniel is watching me warily. I grin at him. Give him a little finger wave. His eyes narrow.  
  
Oh yes. Be afraid, kid. VERY afraid. You mess with the MASTER and you WILL be hurt. He thinks he can humiliate me? Cheating? Innocent little Daniel CHEATING? Damn right. No way he could beat me otherwise. Not ME.  
  
He was the one that was supposed to end up in his boxer shorts humiliated. Not me, certainly. I just wished I'd remembered Unexpected Daniel fact #458. He was a card dealer--at a casino. One with shaky ethics. So they taught him to cheat. And like everything, Daniel picked it up easily.  
  
It took Daniel drinking four beers to acquire this particular fact--and unfortunately, I'd had even more. So, that night is really more a haze than anything else. I vaguely recall watching Daniel shuffle the cards like a pro--and then asking where he had learned.  
  
My grin grows wider. Daniel shifts in his chair. You never should have told me that, Daniel. And more importantly, you NEVER should have tried to cheat on me. I will, however, make full use of his skill the minute we're back. He can't cheat on me--but me helping him cheat on Ferretti and the guys is another matter entirely.  
  
They'll never see it coming. I'll be rich. Daniel will give me all the winnings, and in return, I won't get revenge on him by any of my usual means. I won't tell him this yet. It's fun to watch him so nervous. He's much too cocky these days--so it's good to know I can still get a reaction out of him. Let him sweat it out for the next few days.  
  
I tap my fingers on the arm of the chair. The ship is still on auto pilot-- but I'm supposed to sit here and make sure nothing goes wrong. Carter is in the corner, cursing up a storm as she arranges those pretty little crystals. I'm guessing she's doing something important, and not just color coordinating, but all of the blue ones are lined up in a neat little row-- so I'm a little suspicious she may just be as bored as the rest of us.  
  
"So you want to play cards, Jack?" Daniel asks suddenly.  
  
I turn to look at him. "With you?" I say unenthusiastically. Never again, Danny boy.  
  
Daniel grins. The first time since our little conversation yesterday. "Well, yes," he says. "I figured you'd want a chance to redeem yourself after that awful display the other day."  
  
He's playing with fire and he knows it. He hasn't figured it out yet has he?  
  
I move my gaze to Teal'c, who is kneeling beside Carter watching us both interestedly. They *can't* know that Daniel was a card dealer. Not if I want to make any money off of him. They'd stop me. Damn do-gooders.  
  
That of course does mean I'll get no vindication for my humiliation, but I'm hoping all the money Daniel will win me, and the season hockey tickets I plan to buy will console me sufficiently.  
  
Daniel's a smart guy. He has to have realized already that there's a reason I haven't told anyone what he did. And he knows me just well enough that he might have guessed what that reason is.  
  
"I don't think so," I say at last.  
  
He raises his eyebrows. "Why not? Afraid I'll beat you? Afraid to lose to the master?"  
  
Oh you are SO going to get burned. "No. I'm just sick of cards."  
  
Daniel's grin is slightly unnerving. He's up to something. Well, he's not going to get one over on me again. Try all you want, Daniel. But I'm on to you now.  
  
"Sick of cards, Jack?" he asks sweetly. "Really? So soon? That's too bad. Because there isn't anything else to do."  
  
"Oh I'll think of something," I tell him smoothly. There's a tiny crack in his composure. Ah ha! He isn't completely sure of himself. He may think he knows what I'm planning--but he doesn't KNOW know.  
  
Daniel pulls the deck of cards out, and flashes me a smile. He flips them from one hand to the other. I narrow my eyes. He's taunting me. He's ACTUALLY taunting me. Careful, Danny boy. You're playing with the big boys now. And you're getting SO far in over your head.  
  
"Sam, Teal'c? You guys want to play something while Jack watches over things?" Daniel calls behind him.  
  
I stiffen. No way I'm I sitting here why they all go play.  
  
Carter smiles and turns around. "Actually, yes. As long as there's no stripping involved, I would absolutely love to."  
  
"As would I," Teal'c says.  
  
E tu, Teal'c?  
  
"Diamonds are supposed to be a girl's best friend," Carter says, as she grabs her water bottle off the counter and takes a drink. "But I swear the next one I see is going to be introduced to my P-90."  
  
We all nod cautiously. Carter can be scary.  
  
"Right," Daniel says. Then he turns to me, all innocent blue eyes and a careless grin. "You don't mind, do you, Jack? Seeing as you're sick of cards and all?"  
  
"No," I ground out. "Not at all. Have fun."  
  
Carter and Teal'c lower themselves beside each other on the floor and Daniel walks over to join them. "So what are we playing?" Carter asks.  
  
Daniel turns to look at me as he answers. "I was thinking 'Go Fish.'"  
  
That boiling blood thing? NOT just a poetic idiom.  
  
I turn to look out the view port as they begin to play. I hope he realizes-- this IS war. I still have every intention of using him to make money at Ferretti's Friday night poker games--but I'm going to have to teach him a little lesson in humility first.  
  
I barely register that I've returned to Mr. Burns's mode and already my lips have pulled outwards to a smirk. You're going to get what's coming to you, Daniel.  
  
"Go fish," Daniel announces proudly--his voice just that little bit louder than usual. For my benefit, I'm sure.  
  
Laugh it up, Daniel. You'll get yours.  
  
Thirty minutes later, after listening to round after maddening round of 'Go Fish' I'm dangling from the end of my very short rope.  
  
"Oh, Daniel," I sing song. "Can I see you for a moment?"  
  
He doesn't look up. He's examining his cards. Teal'c and Carter are both glaring at him. He's winning. Has in fact, won every time. I have to hand it to him, Daniel is nothing if not versatile. Who knew you could cheat at Go Fish?  
  
"Just a minute," he says distractedly.  
  
"Now, Daniel," I snap.  
  
He holds up his index finger. Then places his last two cards, a pair, down. He quickly counts his sets of four. "I think I won," he grins.  
  
He has twice as many as Teal'c and Carter together.  
  
"Daniel," I growl. "I know you're extremely busy, but if you don't mind?"  
  
"I'll be right there," he tells me. He smiles at his unhappy fellow players. "Better luck next time, guys," he tells them.  
  
Carter has a look on her face that has me thinking she's daydreaming about her P-90 again. Something tells me, that this time, it isn't the crystals she's using it on.  
  
He walks over and slumps down in the co pilot's seat beside me. "Jack?" he asks.  
  
"Daniel," I say with a grin. Okay, a smirk.  
  
He makes a motion with his hands. "You wanted something?" he reminds.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing?" I ask.  
  
"Well, I WAS playing Go Fish. Now I'm talking with you."  
  
"That attitude is going to get you into trouble," I growl.  
  
I'm going for menace with the growl, but the grin he gives me tells me it was ineffective.  
  
"Well, you would certainly know about that," he nods.  
  
"Don't push me, Daniel. I'm older and bigger and meaner," I snap.  
  
"I notice that 'wiser' is conspicuously absent from that assessment."  
  
That's IT! I stop myself from strangling him just in time. The warning glare from Teal'c helped. Pissy about losing to an archeologist at cards or not, Teal'c isn't about to let me get away with strangling Daniel. I wonder briefly if he would let me slap him upside the head.  
  
"You will pay for all of this," I whisper. "You know that."  
  
Daniel leans forward. "You were the one who goaded me into playing, Jack," he whispers back. "I tried to spare you the embarrassment, really, I did. But you were asking for it."  
  
"I didn't ask for you to cheat," I hiss.  
  
"And I never said I did."  
  
"Are you saying you didn't?" I demand.  
  
He grins.  
  
Oh he SO did.  
  
"You're supposed to be the honest one," I snap.  
  
"Why, exactly?" he asks me with innocent curiosity.  
  
"Because . . . you're . . . you're you."  
  
"Jack," he says with a smile. "Do you remember the first time we met?"  
  
Of course. "What about it?"  
  
Daniel shakes his head, still grinning. "If you want a rematch--I'm ready any time."  
  
"There will be a rematch, Daniel," I say darkly. "You can count on it."  
  
TBC--next part by FCOL. 


	4. Day Four: Teal'c

Day Four: Teal'c  
  
(This part written by FCOL)  
  
I can see O'Neill is quickly losing patience with DanielJackson. I do not know what has transpired to have him so upset with DanielJackson but I cannot allow O'Neill to harm him.  
  
"I didn't know you were such a card shark, Daniel."  
  
DanielJackson quickly turns at MajorCarter's comment. He seems slightly agitated while O'Neill appears to look satisfied. Interesting indeed.  
  
"A card shark? No . . . I-uh . . . I just got lucky."  
  
"Really, Daniel? Seems like you were on quite the roll there."  
  
DanielJackson is glaring at O'Neill, his comment appears to have the young man even more upset.  
  
"Yeah, Daniel. That looked like more than luck. You must have played cards a lot growing up? When did you get so good?"  
  
"Yes, Daniel, when DID you get so good?"  
  
DanielJackson is standing now, if we were at the SGC I imagine he would now be searching for an escape route. As such there is no escape from our current situation.  
  
"I-uh . . . "  
  
"Are you alright, Daniel? You look a little pale."  
  
"You know, I um . . . I didn't really have anything to eat. I'm kind of hungry . . . and a little tired actually. Was there anything you needed help with, Sam?"  
  
"No . . . not at all Daniel, the Colonel and Teal'c can help me if I need any, you go grab something to eat and rest."  
  
I wonder if DanielJackson really does feel ill or if perhaps this is his means of escape.  
  
"Yeah, Dannyboy, get rested up. It's going to be a long week."  
  
O'Neill is again looking satisfied at DanielJackson's discomfort. Perhaps it has something to do with DanielJackson, as MajorCarter put it 'beating the pants off' of O'Neill.  
  
"DanielJackson, I will accompany you."  
  
"You don't have to, Teal'c, I'll be fine."  
  
"No, you better take Teal'c with you, Daniel, just in case you faint or something."  
  
O'Neill turns away so that we cannot see him laughing, however the glare DanielJackson throws the back of his seat is proof that he knows what O'Neill is doing. I follow DanielJackson towards the ships quarters.  
  
"DanielJackson."  
  
"Yes, Teal'c?"  
  
"You appear to be distressed by something."  
  
"No, it's nothing, Teal'c, Jack's just being . . . Jack."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Really, everything's fine."  
  
I clearly see that everything is not fine.  
  
"DanielJackson, have you and O'Neill had an altercation over what transpired our first evening on board the cargo ship?"  
  
"Jack is just a little sore that I bet him at poker Teal'c. He'll get over it . . . I hope."  
  
"Do you believe that O'Neill will hold a grudge against you for beating him at cards DanielJackson?"  
  
"What . . .? Oh . . . um . . . no not really, Teal'c, it's a little more complicated than that. Suffice to say that I'll be watching my six whenever Jack is around, at least while we're stuck on this ship."  
  
"I will not let O'Neill harm you, DanielJackson."  
  
"Oh Jack wouldn't hurt me, Teal'c . . . really. He might look like he's ready to strangle me but . . . well . . . he won't."  
  
"I see. I shall leave you to your rest."  
  
"Thanks, Teal'c."  
  
I make my way back towards O'Neill and MajorCarter. I have a feeling that DanielJackson was not telling me the whole truth. This disturbs me as I know DanielJackson to be a man of great integrity and honesty. He would never willingly deceive his friends, I am sure.  
  
"Hey, T, how's Danny?"  
  
"DanielJackson is fine, O'Neill."  
  
"That's good."  
  
He is grinning again. Most intriguing.  
  
"O'Neill, would you care to play a game of Go Fish?"  
  
"Did Daniel put you up to that?"  
  
"Up to what, O'Neill?"  
  
"He did, didn't he?! Oh he is SO walking a fine line."  
  
"I do not understand what you are referring to, O'Neill. What line is DanielJackson walking?"  
  
"Well, rock boy . . . two can play at that game."  
  
O'Neill's words, as usual, confuse me. He is no longer talking to me but rather to DanielJackson, though he is not here.  
  
"Sir? Are you alright? What happened between you and Daniel? Why are you both glaring at one another every chance you get?"  
  
"What . . .? No . . . that's ok, Carter, I'm not really hungry."  
  
MajorCarter looks to me, I however cannot explain O'Neill's words any better than she can. We watch as O'Neill stalks off towards the cargo bay still muttering words directed towards the absent DanielJackson.  
  
"Well that was . . . interesting."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Can you help me out with this here Teal'c? We should keep going with the repairs. The ship was really in much worse shape than I originally thought. We're going to be lucky to get there on time as is."  
  
"I will endeavor to assist you in whatever way I can, MajorCarter."  
  
"Thanks, Teal'c."  
  
MajorCarter and myself spent the remainder of the day working on the ships systems. It appears MajorCarter has picked up some of the Gou'ald language from DanielJackson. Words that I, however, never expected to come from MajorCarter's lips. She is frustrated. There is much yet to be done on the ship's systems.  
  
O'Neill and DanielJackson have both remained absent while we work. I am tempted to inquire as to their well being but am not sure if I will understand their cryptic answers.  
  
"OK, kids. Quitting time."  
  
"Sir, I've still got a lot of work left to do."  
  
"Sorry, Carter, you've been at it all day. You need something to eat and some rest. Go grab Daniel and we'll have a quick supper and early night. You can get started again first thing in the morning."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"How are you feeling, O'Neill?"  
  
"Me? I feel great, T . . . ! Yes indeedy, just peachy."  
  
O'Neill's expression tells me that he is indeed planning something, though I am unsure what that might be. Perhaps the morning will shed some light on DanielJackson and O'Neill's behavior.  
  
TBC--next part by Layton Colt 


	5. Day Five: Daniel

Day Five: Daniel___  
  
(This part written by Layton Colt)  
  
So Jack wanted to play now, did he? I toss my lucky deck from one hand to the other. I see right through you, O'Neill. You aren't going to tell Teal'c and Sam about my 'skill.' Because you think you're going to profit off it.  
  
I turn to look at him, he's sitting in the pilot's chair staring, literally, into space. I just bet he's daydreaming about season hockey tickets. Well, sorry, Jack--but I don't use my talents for evil. I grinned. I considered humbling Jack a matter of civil service.  
  
And I'm just good at Go Fish.  
  
I sneak another look at Jack. He's plotting. I can tell. I look in the opposite direction and smile sweetly at Teal'c. Plot away, Jack. I've got the Jaffa on MY side.  
  
Jack notices and glares at me. I smile back. He puts a bit more effort into the glare. Okay, so maybe I been pushing a few too many of his buttons on this trip--but he started it.  
  
I wince. Flashback to third grade. Okay. Maybe we're both being immature. I look again at Jack. He's leaning back in the chair--squirting some of the canned whip cream Teal'c insisted we bring into his mouth. One of us is being more immature than the other.  
  
I get up from the wall I'm leaning against, and head to the back. Sam is near the far wall, sat down in front of another set of crystals. She's glaring at them. I sit down beside her.  
  
"Need any help?" I ask.  
  
She turns to me and smiles. "No, Daniel. Thank you, but-- There's just not much more I can do. I'm able to keep it flying, but just barely."  
  
"You're doing great," I tell her. "There's no one I'd rather have doing this."  
  
Her smile widens. "Thanks. So how are you holding up with all of this?"  
  
I shrug. "Fine. We're just going to save the world. Nothing new."  
  
Sam laughs and presses one of the buttons on the wall. A sliding partition comes out and moves swiftly over the crystals. "Okay then. How are you handling being stuck on the ship then? With the Colonel?"  
  
"I can handle Jack," I tell her.  
  
She shakes her head. "I wish you wouldn't get like this."  
  
"Me?" I ask.  
  
"The both of you," she tells me. "Teal'c and I don't know what to do with you."  
  
She looks at me sadly and then heads back towards the others. I don't know what to do with us either.  
  
I get up again and follow Sam. All three of them look bored out of their minds. I certainly am. I pull the cards from my pocket. "You guys want to play Go Fish again?"  
  
Jack freezes. I look at him strangely. The vein in his neck has just grown abnormally large. "What did you just say? Tell me you did not just ask if we wanted to play Go Fish."  
  
"Um . . ." How do I answer that one?  
  
He's out of his chair before I can think of something suitably caustic to respond with, and he's walking--stalking--right to me. "GO FISH?" he roars. "GO FISH?"  
  
The deck of cards is ripped from my hand--and seconds later they're all flying through the air--like Hoyle confetti.  
  
"GO FISH?" he repeats dangerously.  
  
"Or we could just play Crazy Eights," I tell him.  
  
"Crazy Eights," he repeats like he can't believe I've just said that.  
  
Sam is beside us now, looking from me to Jack anxiously. Teal'c is standing a few feet away--glaring at us both.  
  
"You will stop this," he says.  
  
Jack ignores him. "NO more card games. Understand?"  
  
I grin. "Sure, Jack." Probably best to humor him. I can play solitaire later tonight.  
  
"You're lying," he snaps, and steps a bit closer.  
  
Teal'c looks like he's getting angry.  
  
"What is your problem, Jack? Are you really this sore of a loser?"  
  
"When the other person is cheating, YES!"  
  
Sam gasps and Teal'c raises an eyebrow. "Daniel Jackson would not cheat, O'Neill."  
  
Okay. Feel a little bit guilty here. I, ah, would, actually. But it was for a good cause.  
  
"Well, you don't know him very well then, do you, Teal'c?" Jack says. "Because he isn't the sweet and nice INNOCENT he pretends to be."  
  
I roll my eyes. Please. I do not pretend to be an innocent. That's just what Jack has always seen.  
  
"And when have I pretended to be anything?" I demand.  
  
"Every time you do that thing you do--that little boy lost bit you do with your eyes."  
  
I shake my head sadly at his delusions. He's lost his mind. That's what this is.  
  
Teal'c is frowning at the both of us now. "O'Neill, Daniel Jackson," he begins, but Jack cuts him off.  
  
"And don't think I don't KNOW that you were the one that helped Ferretti fill my locker with shaving cream."  
  
Okay--so I did that. I can't even convince myself that one was for a good cause.  
  
"It was April's Fools," I say defensively. "And you'd already put blue paint in my shampoo bottle."  
  
Jack grins. "That was a good one," he says reminiscently.  
  
Sam snorts. It isn't that she's above pranks herself--it's just that she can't believe we let ourselves get caught. Teal'c, however, is looking quite . . . annoyed. More so than usual.  
  
"Jack--why don't you just face facts here? You're not exactly firing from moral ground yourself."  
  
"You little--"  
  
Jack is cut off as Teal'c grabs him roughly by the back of his shirt. I don't even have time to look smug, a second later he's dragging me too. He pushes us into the small room at the back, and glares in at both of us.  
  
"You will resolve this," he says, before hitting the button for the door on the wall.  
  
Jack and I watch in morbid fascination as it slowly shuts.  
  
There's no mechanism on this side of the door.  
  
I turn to look at Jack. We glare at each other a second, and then both turn back to face the door.  
  
I sigh and lean up against one of the walls. "And I don't even have my cards," I say to him accusingly. "You just HAD to throw them everywhere like a three year old."  
  
"Go fish," he snarls.  
  
"Right." I close my eyes and slide down the wall. If I am going to be stuck in here, maybe I could at least get some sleep . . .  
  
"A hundred bottles of beer on the wall, a hundred bottles of beer . . ."  
  
My eyes snap open. Jack is singing. Loudly, HORRIBLY, singing. Oh god. I'm not going to make it out of here. Either that or Jack won't.  
  
"Take one down . . . pass it around . . ."  
  
TBC--next part by FCOL. 


	6. Day Six: Jack

Day Six: Jack  
  
(This part written by FCOL)  
  
"29 bottles of beer on the wall . . . 29 bottles of beer." You know, I absolutely hate this song. It's the most tedious, horrible song created . . . well . . . almost, but we won't go there. Why am I singing it if I hate it? Hmmm . . . good question. The answer? is sitting on the floor glaring at me.  
  
Still in complete shock over Teal'c. Him locking us in here was the last thing I expected. Maybe we have been acting a little childish but it's all Daniel's fault. He couldn't just lose gracefully at strip poker, he had to cheat. This never would have happened if he'd only let himself be the one stripped to his boxers, as was only right.  
  
He's glaring at me again. Tough, Dannyboy. "99 bottles of beer on the wall . . . " Ok so I'm probably just begging for him to strangle me, I mean, 6 rounds of 99 bottle of beer on the wall is enough to drive any sane person to the dark side, but I'm afraid, Dannyboy . . . this is just the beginning.  
  
"Will you PLEASE shut up?!!"  
  
"96 bottles of beer on the wall, 96 bottles of beer . . ." Damn. Beer would be SO good right now. Mmmmm beer. Why couldn't we have brought a TV with us? I mean honestly, Carter's a smart cookie, I'm sure she'd be able to figure out how to have one installed. Beer, hockey and pizza . . . the three staples of life. I wonder who won the game tonight . . .  
  
"85 bottles of beer on the wall . . . OW!!!" I open my eyes, staring a hole through the archeologist that DARED to throw his shoe at my head. He's grinning, actually grinning at me. You've met your match, Dannyboy . . . "I am Henry the 8th I am, Henry the 8th I am I am . . ." I see him wince. You brought it on yourself, kid, I was more than happy singing about beer.  
  
The hours crawl by. I begin to wonder what Carter and Teal'c are doing. Daniel is huddled in a corner with his hands over his ears. This of course does nothing as I've increased the volume at which I am singing so as to penetrate his attempt at blocking me out. It's funny, for a very smart man Daniel doesn't have a very good memory. I'm black ops . . . torture . . . it's a little something I picked up in my training. Oh did I mention I was at the top of my class?  
  
"Argh! I can't take anymore! Enough!!"  
  
"Problem, Daniel?"  
  
"Problem . . .? PROBLEM? You've been 'singing' for 3 hours straight!! I think my ears are starting to bleed!"  
  
"Ah . . . perhaps you'd care to hear something different? I have many songs in my repertoire . . . let's see . . . how about . . . This is the song that doesn't end, it goes on and on my friends . . . some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because . . . this is the song that doesn't end . . ."  
  
"NO!!!! Teal'c!! Teal'c!! Come on! OPEN THE DOOR!!! PLEASE! I'll do anything! Please just let me out!"  
  
"I will not release you, DanielJackson, until you and O'Neill resolve your disagreement."  
  
I hear the amusement in his voice. He thinks this is funny . . . was that a giggle from Carter? Well that's not good. They're having fun while I'm stuck in here with Mr. Whiney? Damn.  
  
"SAM?! Can you hear me? Please open the door!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Daniel. Teal'c's right, you and the Colonel have to work this out. Teal'c and I are going to try and get a few more of the systems working . . . we'll be back soon."  
  
"No! Wait . . . I can help . . .! Sam . . .? Teal'c . . .?"  
  
"They're gone, Daniel." I can't help but grin, all my innate Dr. Evilness shining through. He looks frightened, actually frightened that we aren't getting out of here anytime soon. I know what will cheer him up . . . "This is the song that never ends . . . it goes on and on my friends . . ."  
  
"Jack! I swear, if you do not STOP that . . . whatever the hell that's supposed to be I'm going to do more than throw my show at you!"  
  
Though I have no doubt Daniel means every word, I'm really not worried. He might have bulked up and become a pretty good soldier but I can still kick his ass from here to Othala and back again. So for the time being I content myself with the fact that until Carter and Teal'c feel like opening the door, I have a captive audience . . . literally.  
  
Although, that song is REALLY starting to annoy me, time for a switch. "Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily life is but a dream." A groan from the figure sliding slowly down the wall tells me he is beginning to accept his fate.  
  
You know, I don't think Teal'c thought this thing all the way through. We've been in here for over 6 hours now, he doesn't seem like he's ready to let us out, but we have no food in here. I'm starving! I stop my, if I do say so myself, wonderful rendition of 'Ode to Joy' and climb to my feet.  
  
"Thank you god!"  
  
"Teal'c!!"  
  
"He's not going to let us out."  
  
"Duh . . . I want food! TEAL'C!!"  
  
"You think he's just going to open the door and give us something to eat? I mean, we could easily over take him."  
  
"Did you hit your head, Daniel? We could not over take Teal'c, and I happen to know our Jaffa friend will not let us starve."  
  
"You can't starve in 6 hours, Jack."  
  
"Hmph, speak for yourself."  
  
I proceed to bang on the door, yet again. Come on Teal'c, buddy, open up. I can't believe that he's not going to give us something to eat. Maybe he and Carter just can't hear us, or maybe . . . " You don't think that this is part of the plan do you?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Jack, I'm sure Teal'c's plan is to starve us into submission."  
  
"I guess not . . . but dammit I'm hungry!"  
  
I hear a crinkling behind me. Turning I see Daniel, a look a pure ecstasy on his face, as he bites into a chocolate bar. I should have known, he's always got food on him.  
  
"Are you going to share?"  
  
"Mmm"  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
He's ignoring me, purposely eating that chocolate bar in front of me, not bothering to offer me any. Well, if he thinks I'm gonna crack he has another thing coming. I return to my previous spot on the floor and begin another rousing rendition of the song that doesn't end. Closing my eyes, I can hear him stop chewing.  
  
"This is the song that doesn't end, it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because . . . this is the song that doesn't end . . ."  
  
I have to admit, Daniel was tough, he held out just short of hearing the 20th round of the song. Hearing a groan and another crinkle I open my eyes, easily catching the chocolate bar aimed at my head. "Thanks, Dannyboy."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You know, you should really try and enjoy this time together, we're going to be here for a while."  
  
"Jack . . . I can't take it anymore. Seriously . . . you HAVE to get Teal'c to let us out!"  
  
"You think I want to be stuck in here with you?"  
  
"You do seem to be enjoying yourself a little too much, yes."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Daniel, I want out just as much as you do."  
  
"Fine, then how are we getting out?"  
  
"Well, Teal'c seems intent on us working through everything before he'll consider opening the door."  
  
"Look, Jack, it's not my fault you're a sore loser."  
  
"Daniel . . . I am NOT a sore loser. I DIDN'T lose. You CHEATED!"  
  
"That's hardly the point, you're just pissed that it was you standing there in your boxers instead of me."  
  
"Damn right!"  
  
"What is with you anyway? I mean did you really want to embarrass me, was that the whole point of playing strip poker?"  
  
"Look, it wasn't that I wanted to embarrass you . . . I was bored . . . it seemed like a fun idea at the time."  
  
"Fun until you lost."  
  
"Fine . . . FINE . . . I'm a sore loser, are you happy? I'm a sore loser and you're a cheater."  
  
"Very mature, Jack."  
  
"Daniel . . . I do NOT plan to spend the next three days stuck in here with you. Teal'c is just stubborn enough to leave us in here, so you better chuck the attitude and work with me here so we can get out!"  
  
"What? Now it's MY fault we're in here?"  
  
Dammit! When Daniel gets in one of his snarky moods there is no reasoning with him. I sigh, shaking my head. Standing, I make my way towards the bed in the corner, stretching out, might as well get some sleep while we're stuck in here.  
  
"And why do YOU get the bed?"  
  
"Daniel . . . I am going to count to 3, you can either get in the bed and shut up, or you can stay on the floor and shut up, either way . . . you're shutting up." I look at him with my 'I've had special ops training, I can SO kick your ass' glare, it seems to work. I don't need to count at all as he makes his way towards the bed, flopping down beside me. I turn over, staring at the wall. This is going to be the longest trip of my life, I can see it all now. If Teal'c doesn't open the door soon I'm going to lose it.  
  
A few hours later I hear the door open, sitting up I see Teal'c entering with one of our kit bags. I am about to make a comment about finally letting us out when I see him drop the bag and turn to leave the room.  
  
"Teal'c . . . you aren't seriously going to keep us locked in here are you?"  
  
"Until you and DanielJackson have resolved this problem, O'Neill, I must insist on it."  
  
"You do remember I am the CO of this team right? I can order you to let us out."  
  
"Indeed. However, I have no intention of following such an order at this time."  
  
Damn. He's really serious.  
  
"Look, Teal'c, Daniel and I are fine, right, Dannyboy?" I nudge Daniel in the ribs hard, I have to get out of here. Unfortunately he was sleeping a little too close to the edge and my nudge has him sprawled on the floor. Ooops.  
  
"OW! Dammit, what are you trying to do, kill me?"  
  
"Look, Dannyboy, it's Teal'c . . . Tell him we've worked everything out."  
  
"TEAL'C! Thank god . . . look, you can let me out. I'm fine really. Leave Jack locked in here, we can let him out when he's cooled off. What do you say?"  
  
Way to stab a friend in the back, Danny.  
  
"I will not. You both have the problem, DanielJackson, not just O'Neill. You must work through this together." With that he turned, walking out the door. As the door slides shut I turn to Benedict Arnold.  
  
"Leave Jack locked in here?"  
  
He's ignoring me. Gone back to sit against his wall, staring at the ceiling, pretending I don't exist. You just wait, Dannyboy . . . as soon as my throat stops hurting there will be entertainment galore.  
  
I walk towards the kit bag, wondering what Teal'c and Carter have given us. There is enough food and water for at least another day. Crap. Cute Carter . . . very cute. She's packed all four of our med kits. What? She thinks I'll hurt him . . . or maybe *snicker* she thinks he'll hurt me.  
  
I toss an MRE at Daniel and grab one of my own. Returning to the bed I continue rummaging through the bag. At the bottom I see the cause of all our current woes. Carter, I am assuming, has placed the deck of cards in the bottom of the kit bag. I'm tempted to take them out and rip each card in two, however another, more entertaining thought plays through my mind.  
  
"Strip poker?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Up for a rematch?"  
  
"We don't have cards, Jack, you threw them all over the ship, remember?"  
  
I remove the deck, waving it in his direction.  
  
"Only this time. I deal."  
  
"Fine. It has to be better than what we've been doing."  
  
I move towards Daniel's spot on the floor and begin dealing. Though I admit that Daniel is a good card player, we're equally matched this time around as cheater boy isn't dealing. Refusing to let him deal even one hand, we've played 10 games and are currently 6-4 in my favor.  
  
"Up for more?"  
  
"Bring it on . . ."  
  
We continue to play, Daniel winning two games in succession. We're now tied. Both sitting in nothing but our boxers, I begin to deal the deciding hand. Just as I deal the last card I hear the door open. There, looking extremely amused, stands both Teal'c and Carter. I see Daniel turn a shade of red as he reaches for his clothes. Me? I curse to myself. This is the 2nd time my team have caught me . . . um . . . with my pants down.  
  
"Are you springing us?"  
  
"Yes Sir. We actually need your help."  
  
"Fine . . . uh . . . could we get a little privacy Major?"  
  
"Sorry Sir . . . Let's go Teal'c"  
  
They turn and walk away leaving the door opened for us. I look at a flustered Daniel trying desperately to get his clothes back on. I don't bother to hide the grin on my face as I get dressed. Turnabout is fair play. Daniel looks at me, sending daggers through me, as if it's all my fault they opened the door while he was . . . indisposed.  
  
"You planned that didn't you?"  
  
"Planned what?"  
  
"The strip poker . . . Sam and Teal'c walking in . . . I wouldn't put it passed you if you even planned Teal'c locking us in here."  
  
"Now you're just being paranoid, Danny." I grinned a mischievous grin as I walk to the door. No harm in letting him think what he wants.  
  
We walked out of our prison, I whistle as I make my way towards Carter and Teal'c. "So, what's up kids?"  
  
"We've almost got the systems repaired, Sir. They aren't working perfectly but the ship is flying."  
  
"Alright . . . so what do you want us to do?"  
  
"Teal'c will show you, Sir. Daniel, can you help me?"  
  
I walked over to Teal'c, Daniel to Sam. We spend the remainder of the evening working on the ships systems. Carter is smart, if anyone can get this hunk of metal to that asteroid it's her.  
  
Daniel is glaring at me again. I can see the wheels turning in that brilliant brain of his. He thinks I planned it all . . . of course I didn't, how could I? But there's nothing wrong with keeping Danny on his toes. I'll let him stew for a while. Things have just got a whole lot more interesting.  
  
TBC--next part by Layton Colt 


	7. Day Seven: Teal'c

Day Seven: Teal'c___  
  
(This part written by Layton Colt)  
  
The 'Time Out' for O'Neill and Daniel Jackson has proved ineffectual. I had seen this method used on the Tauri's television to correct misbehaving children. However, they are still fighting.  
  
Daniel Jackson is glaring at O'Neill, and O'Neill seems to be whispering some nonsense under his breath. The song that does not end?  
  
Soon, after his glaring did not receive a response for O'Neill, Daniel Jackson also began to whisper strange words. Who is Henry the Eighth?  
  
"Oh you have got to stop," Major Carter moans. She looks over at our two teammates. "If you don't want me to have Teal'c put you back in that room-- you will both stop."  
  
O'Neill looks over at her in a way I have come to interpret as, 'Who is the Colonel here?' "Major?" he snaps.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," Major Carter says with a shake of her head. "But I have to keep these systems running--and I can't do that with you two trying to annoy each other."  
  
Daniel Jackson looks guilty at this. "I'm sorry, Sam. I wasn't thinking about that, I'll stop."  
  
"I know that, Daniel, but things here are bad enough without the two of you at each other's throats," Major Carter tells him gently. "It isn't like I haven't seen you both in your boxers before," she continues. "There was that time on PX435, with the alien alcohol, and Colonel, you were dared by Ferretti and just stripped right down in the 'gateroom--only three weeks ago."  
  
I remember this event quite clearly. General Hammond had been at his home. I do not believe O'Neill would have done such a thing had he been present-- and am grateful that General Hammond spends little time away from base.  
  
"That was different," O'Neill says promptly. "This is personal." He moves his eyes to Daniel Jackson, who rolls his.  
  
"Fine then," Major Carter says impatiently. "Be mad at each other. Just STOP singing the song that doesn't end. I hear it one more time and I might have to shoot something." Major Carter is looking at O'Neill as she says this. We all know what the something she might have to shoot is.  
  
O'Neill looks as though he may again remind Major Carter of her rank, but there is admiration in his eyes and he simply nods.  
  
"Thank you," Major Carter says to them. I nod my approval. Major Carter has handled the situation quite nicely. Perhaps her method will prove more effective than my own.  
  
O'Neill has turned again to glare at Daniel Jackson. Daniel Jackson will not meet his eyes. Their fight makes little sense to me--but then, the actions of the Tauri rarely do. Especially the actions of the three Tauri here with me now.  
  
"Would you STOP that?" Daniel Jackson asks without turning to look at O'Neill.  
  
"Stop what?" O'Neill demands. "I'm not doing anything."  
  
"Stop looking at me like that," Daniel Jackson demands.  
  
Major Carter sighs. It appears her method was also ineffective.  
  
"I'm not looking at you," O'Neill returns.  
  
"In fact you are, O'Neill," I say.  
  
Daniel Jackson gives O'Neill a smile then, and the only way to describe it is smug, though this is not usually a trait I would associate with Daniel Jackson.  
  
"That's IT! You've been pushing every last one of my buttons since we got on this god forsaken ship! You want to take me?"  
  
Daniel Jackson snorts. "Don't be so sure I can't."  
  
"Really? And what are you going to do? You aren't wearing any shoes."  
  
I was not aware that pointing out one is barefoot could be used as an insult. Most intriguing.  
  
Daniel Jackson glares at O'Neill, but does not speak.  
  
O'Neill grins. His grin is definitely smug. "That's what I thought," he says. He then turns to head back to the pilot's seat. As he walks away, he begins to hum and sing. "99 bottles of beer . . ."  
  
Daniel Jackson is moving before myself or Major Carter can call out for him to stop. He crashes into O'Neill and the two fall into the wall, Daniel Jackson's elbow connecting solidly with one of the control panels.  
  
Beside me, Major Carter's eyes go wide with horror. O'Neill has recovered from Daniel Jackson's surprise attack, and pushed him again against the wall, causing more sparks to fly from the small panel.  
  
"No . . ." Major Carter whispers. "No . . ."  
  
O'Neill pulls Daniel Jackson into a headlock just as the system behind them crashes. There is a small explosion, and orange and blue sparks fly up around them. Daniel Jackson and O'Neill freeze, looking slowly towards the damage they have caused.  
  
I raise an eyebrow.  
  
O'Neill removes his arm from around Daniel Jackson's neck, and Daniel Jackson allows himself to fall to a sitting position on the floor.  
  
"NO," Major Carter cries disbelievingly. "That's the control panel for temperature control." She turns angrily to Daniel Jackson and O'Neill.  
  
I am reminded of a saying we have on Chulak, a Shelp-itzle caught in the ring device of a Tel'tak.  
  
"Well, fix it then," O'Neill says brazenly.  
  
Major Carter glares at him. "No, sir. I can't. Not if you want this ship to keep flying. I have to fix the thrusters before I can fix this. Of course, I WAS going to fix the thrusters before I went to sleep."  
  
Daniel Jackson winces. "Sam, I--"  
  
"Not now, Daniel," Major Carter snaps. "I have to get back to work," she tells them.  
  
"We can help," Daniel Jackson says instantly.  
  
"No, thank you," Major Carter says. "You've done enough. Teal'c?"  
  
"I would be happy to assist you, Major Carter," I say.  
  
She gives me a brief smile and then heads back to the area she is working on. As she kneels down, I hear a mumbled comment about the next place they'll end up being the escape pods.  
  
I raise an eyebrow. Major Carter's methods are indeed interesting. I will remember that if Daniel Jackson and O'Neill should cause us any more trouble.  
  
As I hold a set of spare crystals for Major Carter, I turn to glance at O'Neill and Daniel Jackson. Both are sitting against the wall, side by side, their ongoing disagreements apparently on hold for the moment.  
  
"This is your fault," I hear O'Neill say.  
  
If I was prone to Tauri displays of emotion, I would have sighed or rolled my eyes. As it is, I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"My fault?" Daniel Jackson whispers back harshly. "MY fault?"  
  
"I believe that's what I said, yes," O'Neill replies condescendingly.  
  
I turn to look at them both once more, to assure myself Daniel Jackson has not attacked O'Neill again. They are still sitting side by side.  
  
"Well, I may be mistaken, but I could swear this whole thing started because of YOU. 'You kids up for a game of strip poker?'"  
  
"You could have said no," O'Neill snaps.  
  
"I did. Twice."  
  
"I didn't know you to be one swayed by peer pressure," O'Neill snapped.  
  
"Peer. A person who has equal standing with another or a group of others as in rank, standing, or age," Daniel Jackson recites in a sing song voice. "This wasn't peer pressure, Jack. I was taught to respect my elders--so I was humoring you."  
  
"Oh you just wait till we're on Earth, Danny boy," O'Neill says with a grin. "When your Jaffa bodyguard isn't around." I raise my eyebrow at this.  
  
"But, Jack," Daniel Jackson says incredulously. "When we're back on Earth I'll have SHOES."  
  
I can see Major Carter growing increasingly agitated. I am sure that if O'Neill and Daniel Jackson do not stop immediately, I may indeed be requested to place them in the escape pods.  
  
"Perhaps you two should go to opposite quarters," I say.  
  
O'Neill's eyes widen. "You're separating us?"  
  
"But, Teal'c," Daniel Jackson begins.  
  
I hold up a hand. "Major Carter and I must work. You are distracting us."  
  
"Fine," O'Neill says. "Happy to."  
  
With that O'Neill leaves for his assigned quarters. Daniel Jackson sighs and raises himself up. He picks up his deck of playing cards, and returns to the back of the vessel. He sits down and begins to place the cards down in a large circle.  
  
He is being quiet now, and so Major Carter and I return to our work. It is not long however, before we hear the quiet murmur. "This is the song that doesn't end . . ."  
  
I find this song most unpleasant, as Major Carter appears to, and we turn to stare at Daniel Jackson. He looks up at us sheepishly and winces.  
  
"Sorry," he says before returning to his cards.  
  
I raise my eyebrow, while Major Carter says something under her breath. We then return to our work.  
  
As I help her to place in one of the crystals my symbiote stirs restlessly. It is suddenly very hot, and we still have much work to do.  
  
TBC--next part by FCOL. 


	8. Day Eight: Sam

Day Eight-Sam  
  
(This part written by FCOL)  
  
Daniel is looking at me again. He has this mischievous glint in his eyes that tells me I should be worried, but before I can even think what he could possibly be up to the Colonel walks through the door. They are glaring at each other again. I'm just about to tell them to grow up when I see the Colonel whip something out of his back pocket. Where the hell did he get matches? Uh oh. Daniel gets a gleam in his eye as he spots the matches. In moments they are wrestling for the matchbook. Surprisingly Daniel comes out on top, snatching the matchbook from the Colonel's hands.  
  
"Daniel, what are you doing?"  
  
"Mine . . . all mine."  
  
"Hey! You have to share!"  
  
"Get your own matches, Jack!"  
  
"They ARE my matches!"  
  
"What the hell is going on?!"  
  
They both ignore me as they continue their bickering. Finally they seem to have reached a truce, and I see Daniel hand the matches to the Colonel as he rummages through his kit bag. Bringing out his deck of cards I see the Colonel light the first match, Daniel placing the card in the flame.  
  
"Holy Hannah! What the hell are you two doing?!"  
  
Daniel flashes me an innocent smile as he flicks the flaming card in my direction. Soon all I can see are fiery missiles surrounding me. Daniel's books at my feet, all begin to burst into flame. I can't see the Colonel or Daniel anymore.  
  
Hot . . . it's so hot . . . I can feel my skin burning . . .  
  
*Gasp* I jerk upright as I awake from my nightmare. My clothes are literally clinging to me because of the sweat. We didn't get the time to fix the temperature controls last night and the ship must be a good 15 degrees warmer than it was when I fell asleep.  
  
I look over towards the reasons I am in this particular situation. The Colonel and Daniel are both asleep tossing and turning, and sweating just as profusely as I am. I take small satisfaction in that fact. They deserve it.  
  
I quickly get up, and take what qualifies for a shower in this oven, and make my way out to see how Teal'c is doing. As I leave the room, I am tempted to once again lock the man child and his evil twin in. I swear if they get into anymore trouble today, I will not be held responsible.  
  
"Hey, Teal'c, how's it going?"  
  
"It is going well, Major Carter."  
  
"OK, so first order of business, fix the temperature controls."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
I smile at Teal'c's calm manner. He must be just as hot as I feel, but he doesn't show it. I don't even think he's sweating! Lucky him. I reach down for the tools I need to begin repairs on the temperature controls when I hear it.  
  
"No, Daniel! I'm going first! This is all your fault! You can be the one to suffer a little longer."  
  
"It is NOT my fault! You started it with your stupid card game. Now move out of the way! I'm getting in the shower first!"  
  
"No! God! I'm melting here!"  
  
I can hear a scuffle ensue. I'm only guessing they're attacking each other again. I sigh out loud, running a hand through my once again sweat filled hair. I see Teal'c tense. He looks as if he's about to go and put a stop to whatever those two are up to but I shake my head.  
  
"They've got to work this out on their own, Teal'c. And truthfully, as long as they are fighting in there and not out here I'm happy. Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll accidentally knock each other out."  
  
Teal'c raises his eyebrow at my comment. I can't believe I just said that. I don't want the Colonel and Daniel to get hurt . . . ok . . . well I don't want them to get hurt much. All I know is that the longer they are out of my sight the better off they'll be.  
  
There is quiet and I begin to wonder if perhaps they haven't knocked each other out. I can tell that Teal'c is wondering the same. I decide to go and check on them. After all, if we're going to actually complete this mission I think we might just need them alive.  
  
I walk into an empty room. Wondering where they've gotten to, I hear more angry words.  
  
"Dammit, would you watch where you point that thing?"  
  
"Oh stop it! You're acting like I'm about to ravage you."  
  
"Can you please not talk like that when we're like THIS?"  
  
"You can be such a child, Jack."  
  
"Hey! I'm being kind enough to let you use the shower now instead of waiting. You could show a little gratitude."  
  
"Oh yeah, Jack, thank you ever so much for letting me be naked in the shower with you. It's the highlight of this mission."  
  
"Contrary to the SGC rumor mill I'm not dying to be naked in the shower with you, Daniel. Although from what I hear, Janet's nurses seem to think you need a sponge bath every 20 minutes when you're in the infirmary, maybe we could arrange a little something with one of them for you?"  
  
"Shut up and give me the shampoo."  
  
I'm tempted to burst out laughing at what I've just overheard but instead walk back out towards Teal'c.  
  
"They're fine Teal'c, just . . . um . . . getting ready."  
  
Yet another raised eyebrow from Teal'c, poor guy, it must suck always wondering what the hell people are talking about.  
  
Twenty minutes later I find myself pulled away from the repairs as I hear the voices of our two missing teammates.  
  
"You go!"  
  
"No . . . you're the one that broke the controls, she pissed at you, not me!"  
  
"I only broke them because you threw me into the controls in the first place."  
  
"Alright FINE! We'll both go."  
  
They walk out of the room looking all repentant, heads down, no eye contact. They look so vulnerable I can't resist, "How was the shower?"  
  
I see two heads snap up, brown and blue eyes boring holes through me. They obviously thought that their little escapade in the shower would forever be filed under the 'no one will ever know . . . EVER' section of our mission. Too bad boys, Janet is going to LOVE this story.  
  
"So, can we do anything, Sam?"  
  
"Yes, Daniel, you can go sit in the cargo bay and wait until Teal'c and I are through."  
  
"But we can help, Major."  
  
"No offense, Sir, but I really can't afford anymore of your 'help'."  
  
He looks hurt. Sometimes I wonder if he's nothing more than a 12 year old trapped in a 40 something year old body. Daniel looks like I've slapped him. *Sigh* Come on Carter, get a grip, just remember the fact that your skin feels like someone is flaying it off with hot pokers...and that it's their fault.  
  
They head off to the cargo bay and I turn back to the system Teal'c and I were working on. I desperately need to get these temperature controls fixed before, with our luck, one of us starts to hallucinate from the heat.  
  
Teal'c and I work well into the day without a single disruption from the Colonel and Daniel. I'm tempted to see if perhaps they accidentally got sucked out into space. They haven't been this quiet since we boarded the ship on Ravana. I decide that the temperature controls are more important at the moment. If they got sucked out, they better not come crying to me.  
  
I straighten up, stretching my extremely sore muscles. It's been a long day and I'm starving. I tell Teal'c it's time to grab something to eat and we both head into the cargo bay. There before us is the Colonel and Daniel, lying on their stomachs, facing each other. No . . . they can't be . . . even THEY aren't that immature.  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
"Shhh . . ."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Carter, be quiet. You're going to break our concentration."  
  
They ARE that immature.  
  
"I do not understand, what is it you are concentrating on, O'Neill?"  
  
"They're having a staring contest, Teal'c."  
  
"AH HAH! You blinked!! I win!!"  
  
"No fair! Sam and Teal'c distracted me!"  
  
I roll my eyes at the two 'adult' men, making my way over towards the MRE's.  
  
"It's time for something to eat anyway, Daniel."  
  
He's pouting. The Colonel looks smug. I can see another bout of WWF wrestling any minute.  
  
Surprisingly our meal ends with no wrestling, food fights or bickering. I'm beginning to think that perhaps they've finally gotten over whatever has had them acting like children since boarding the ship. Obviously I was wrong.  
  
"I want a rematch."  
  
"Bring it on, Dannyboy."  
  
They both lay back on their stomachs and begin to intently stare at each other. If I wasn't so damn hot I might be tempted to make a comment about them staring longingly into each other's eyes . . . if I wasn't so hot.  
  
Teal'c and I return to our repairs leaving the two children to play.  
  
"Hang on, time out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's fricking hot in here, I gotta take my shirt off."  
  
"Yeah, you're right . . . man . . . what is the deal? I thought Teal'c and Sam were going to fix the temperature controls?"  
  
I will not kill them, I will not kill them, I will not kill them. Muttering a curse to myself I start working on the next row of crystals. Teal'c simply raising and eyebrow, passes me the tools I need.  
  
"Yes . . .! Finally!" I smile at Teal'c. I've finally managed to fix the temperature controls. I can feel the ship beginning to cool off already. I sigh in contentment. Only a few more systems to go and then we can concentrate on the next problem . . . the asteroid.  
  
"Are they still at it?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Hey, guys, the temperature controls are fixed."  
  
"Ssshhhh."  
  
"You're welcome." Why do I even bother?  
  
"Sorry, Sam. Thank you for fixing the system, and I'm sorry Jack broke it."  
  
"Yeah thanks Carter . . . hey! Wait a minute! I didn't break it! It was you who broke it, Daniel."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"ENOUGH!!! Teal'c . . . " In a quite impressive move Teal'c has both the Colonel and Daniel on their feet and deposited back into the room to cool off. He closes the door, and beautiful silence ensues.  
  
I flop into the chair, Teal'c sitting beside me. Gazing out at the stars zipping by I wonder if we'll be able to stop the asteroid from hitting Earth, if we'll manage to pull off another miracle to save the planet.  
  
We sit in silence, both lost in thought. I suddenly feel a slight chill. Crap!! The temperature controls aren't working properly. The temperature is still dropping. I turn to open the control panel when I notice the Colonel and Daniel's t-shirts on the floor in the cargo bay.  
  
"Teal'c, you better bring them their shirts, they are probably getting a little chilly by now."  
  
Teal'c scoops the shirts up, making his way over to the door. Pushing the button to open the door, I see him frown. Uh Oh.  
  
"Something wrong, Teal'c?"  
  
"The door will not open, Major Carter."  
  
"What?!" The Colonel and Daniel are SO going to kill me! I rush to the door and see if I can figure out a way to open it.  
  
"Hey, Carter! Wanna turn up the heater a bit? We're freezing in here! At least give us our shirts."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir, something is wrong with the door. It won't open. I'm working on it. It seems that the temperature controls aren't as fixed as I thought."  
  
"Oh For Cryin Out Loud . . .! This is just peachy."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir."  
  
"No, it's not you're fault, Carter. How bout you working on the heating and let Teal'c worry about the door. Daniel's starting to look like a smurf in here."  
  
"Look whose talking, Jack."  
  
"Yes, Sir, I'll get right on it."  
  
I leave Teal'c trying to get the door open, while I try and get the controls working. I reach for my fatigue shirt, pulling it on over my t- shirt. It was going to be a long and cold night . . . I just hoped that I could figure this out, and that Teal'c could open the door before we had two frozen SG1sicles on our hands.  
  
TBC--next part by Layton Colt 


	9. Day Nine: Daniel

Day Nine: Daniel___  
  
(This part written by Layton Colt)  
  
Surreal.  
  
That's the only way to explain this situation. I have no shirt on. And I'm in bed with a man, also with no shirt.  
  
"Quit hogging the blanket," Jack snarls.  
  
So surreal.  
  
We're freezing. Jack's smurf comment had been another attempt at humor--but had become scarily accurate for both of us over the course of the night.  
  
I yank my portion of the blanket back over to me, causing Jack to glare over in my direction. "Do you MIND?" he snaps.  
  
I glare back. Then tug a little more of the blanket to my side.  
  
He sneers at me.  
  
Sam and Teal'c are outside, Sam working, as she had been all night, on the temperature control, and Teal'c outside the door, wishing for his staff weapon, I'm sure.  
  
Jack and I have entered a reluctant alliance of sorts--because there's only one blanket--and the temperature is still dropping. He's glaring and moaning still, but neither of us would kick the other out. Things were getting serious--and we were having to face the possibility that we might not be making it out of here alive.  
  
And that if we didn't, Earth wouldn't either.  
  
Fighting over strip poker and staring contests seemed so petty now. Jack wasn't going to apologize, one look at his face pretty much guarantees that. Well, if we're going to die, I might as well go out as the bigger man.  
  
"I'm sorry I cheated," I say quietly.  
  
Jack freezes, and stops trying to pull the blanket more to his side. "What did you say?" he demands.  
  
"I said I was sorry," I snap.  
  
Okay. So I don't sound particularly sorry. But I'm cold, and miserable, and we'd been fighting for DAYS.  
  
"Sound a little less contrite, why don't you?"  
  
"Well at least I apologized. You haven't said you were sorry for any of this at all," I say.  
  
"Fine. I'm sorry too."  
  
I narrow my eyes. He sounds even less apologetic than I did. "You don't mean that," I snap.  
  
"But you did?" he growls back.  
  
We return to our mutual glaring.  
  
"Daniel? Sir?" Sam's voice reaches us, but just barely. It's quiet from the cold, and shaking just like ours. "Are you two alright?"  
  
"Just keep working, Carter," Jack yells.  
  
"We're fine, Sam," I call a second later. "Just a bit cold. Don't worry about us."  
  
Jack turns on me. "Don't worry about us?" he mouths angrily. "We're turning BLUE." And the second part he just shouted.  
  
I could just see Sam wincing on the other side of the door.  
  
"This is our fault too," I say. "You don't have to take it out on Sam."  
  
"This is YOUR fault too," he says back pompously.  
  
"Oh don't act like you didn't know what would happen if you started singing that song again. You were asking for it," I say.  
  
"I did that because you've been asking for it. All WEEK. No, correction, make that for the last three YEARS."  
  
"Excuse me?" I demand.  
  
"You're a pain in the ass, Daniel," he tells me.  
  
"And you're a condescending asshole."  
  
"Nice way to talk to your commanding officer," he snaps.  
  
"I just follow my esteemed leader's shining example."  
  
"See? SEE? THAT'S what I'm talking about. You're a smart ass."  
  
"Well, I am a PhD," I point out.  
  
"Pushing it, Daniel. SO pushing it."  
  
"Sorry," I say honestly. "I never used to be like this, you know. I blame you. I never used to go ranting on about the Swiss or make references to the Wizard of Oz, but you just had to rub off on me!"  
  
"You're blaming ME?" he yells. "ME? You're saying it's my fault you're like this?"  
  
"Well, look at the facts!" I say back. "I was a perfectly nice person until I met you."  
  
"You were a geek," he says.  
  
"At least I was a nice geek," I snap.  
  
He glares. I smile.  
  
We hear some more crashes outside the door. And we both wince simultaneously. Teal'c should have learned already he won't be able to break down the door. I guess they're getting desperate. But they can't be much better off.  
  
Of course they probably have shirts on. And jackets. With sleeves and everything.  
  
I bet they even have shoes.  
  
I turn to look at Jack's feet, which are peeking out of the edge of the blanket. Jack has shoes. I glare at the shoes for a moment. But soon I'm just leaning back against the wall, pulling the blanket around me and closing my eyes.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
My eyes snap open. "Wh-what?"  
  
"Don't fall asleep," Jack says gruffly. "It's getting too cold to fall asleep."  
  
Because we might not wake up, I realize.  
  
Jack puts an arm around my shoulders and pulls the blanket more around me. "What are you doing?" I ask.  
  
"Sharing body heat, what do you think?" he asks.  
  
"I'm tired, Jack," I tell him.  
  
We've been up 36 hours, and spent the majority of that time slowly freezing. I don't know how much longer we'll be able to stay awake.  
  
"You can't go to sleep," he says. "You got that? I have plans for you when we get back to the SGC."  
  
I smile slightly. "I'm not cheating for you, Jack."  
  
"I'll give you fifty percent," he tells me generously.  
  
"No," I say. "Cheating is wrong."  
  
"But it's okay to cheat on me?"  
  
"Of course," I tell him bemusedly.  
  
"Your mind is a scary place, Danny boy," he laughs. "Oh, and you do know if you cheat on me again I'll--"  
  
"I know," I interrupt quietly. "You'll sing to me."  
  
"Damn right I will. You don't want to mess with me," he says. I don't have to look to know he's grinning.  
  
I try to stop it, really I do, but my head falls to the side and onto his shoulder. I'm too tired to lift it again.  
  
"I really am sorry, Jack," I tell him.  
  
"Me too, Daniel," he whispers.  
  
"And, Jack," I say.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Quit hogging the blanket . . . "  
  
TBConcluded by FCOL 


	10. Day Ten: Jack

Day Ten-Jack  
  
(This part written by FCOL)  
  
I wake with a start. Damn. I can't believe I fell asleep. Opening my eyes I gaze at the sleeping form of my archeologist curled up on my chest. Oh if only Janet's nurses could see him now. I quickly push aside my bemused thoughts as I shake Daniel.  
  
"Daniel, Come on wakey wakey . . ."  
  
At first there's nothing. I begin to worry that maybe something is wrong. Dammit why the hell did I fall asleep? I shift Daniel off of my chest and gently tap the side of his face.  
  
"Rise and shine . . . Daniel!!"  
  
He bats my hand away from his face and I sigh in relief. Thank God. I notice it's still a little chilly, but sharing body heat seems to have kept us warm for the most part. Pulling the blanket around Daniel and I, I lay back down. I have a headache. I glance at my watch and realize that I was only asleep for 20 minutes. I'm relieved that it wasn't longer, seeing as how I could have easily never woken up again, but at the same time wish I had more sleep. I'm exhausted, and so is Daniel obviously.  
  
"Daniel!" I poke him in the ribs, trying to rouse him from his sleep. Don't make me do it, Daniel . . .  
  
"5 more minutes."  
  
"99 bottle of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer..."  
  
"I'm up!" He's sitting up, straightening out his glasses in seconds. He glares at me, then I see the light go off. He remembers why I don't want him sleeping.  
  
"Sorry, Jack."  
  
"It's alright, Danny, just don't go nodding off again. I'd have no one to talk to." I wink at him, ruffling his bed head, messed hair. He gives me a patented Daniel Jackson smile and for the life of me I almost can't remember why I was pissed at him in the first place . . . almost.  
  
"Think Sam and Teal'c are alright?"  
  
I climb over Daniel's body and make my way to the door, wrapping my arms around me as I go.  
  
"Carter! Teal'c!"  
  
"Sir!? Thank god! Are you alright? You didn't answer us when we called."  
  
"We're fine, Major. Any luck getting the door open? Or the temperature controls fixed?"  
  
"Almost got it, Sir. Should be another hour or two max. How are you both holding up? Is Daniel alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, Sam." Daniel answers. He's moved from the bed and is standing beside me, holding out part of the blanket. I step into it reluctantly and we both wrap what little material there is around our smurf like bodies.  
  
"Two hours . . . just peachy."  
  
"Sam is working as fast as she can, Jack."  
  
"I know that Daniel . . . I'm just . . . *sigh*"  
  
"Cold. I know. Me too."  
  
We both stand, staring at the door, willing it to open. Minutes pass, neither of us moving. I feel Daniel shiver beside me and turn to look at him. Damn. His lips are beginning to turn blue. Come on Carter, anytime now.  
  
"Come sit on the bed."  
  
"I'm f-fine."  
  
"Right. Humor me, my legs are starting to hurt."  
  
That gets his attention right away. He turns his big blue eyes towards me, full of concern.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack, are you alright? Let's sit down."  
  
I try not to grin too much as I manipulate my archeologist into doing exactly what I wanted him to do moments before. We climb onto the bed, sitting side by side, still wrapped in the blanket. I slip an arm around Daniel's shoulder drawing him closer.  
  
"You know, someone could get the wrong idea."  
  
"Daniel . . . shut up. Your lips are blue, you're shivering like crazy. I'm getting colder, if that's possible, just by looking at you. Now stay still, you're wasting body heat moving around."  
  
I smile as Daniel settles, snuggling in a little closer. Damn, his hands are freezing. I wrap the blanket tighter around us and shift slightly so that my ass doesn't fall asleep.  
  
"Tell me a story, Daniel."  
  
"Wha-What?" He's laughing, shaking . . . not sure if that's from the cold or from the laughter.  
  
"I don't want you falling asleep again. I know how you love to talk, so talk. Tell me a story. One of your fairy tales."  
  
"Mythology, Jack."  
  
"Whatever. I know you can talk . . . I have the briefing room chairs imprint on my ass from one of your 'short' mission reports."  
  
"I'm thorough, Jack."  
  
"You like to ramble, Daniel."  
  
"Please, anything over 10 minutes and you think I'm rambling."  
  
"Hey, I'm not a big rock person, sue me."  
  
"Artifacts, Jack."  
  
I'm pissing him off. Not as much as the last 9 days, but at least he's talking, that's all that matters. If I can just keep him talking for another two hours I'm confident Carter will have either gotten the door opened, or the temperature controls fixed. Glancing at my watch I see only 15 minutes have passed. Oy! Please don't let him decide now is a good time to teach me the finer points of archeology.  
  
"So, what story are you going to tell me, Daniel?"  
  
*Chuckle* "Well . . . if you really want me to, I know this great little story about a guy named Jack and this huge beanstalk."  
  
"Don't be cheeky." I give him a slight tap upside the head. That's the trouble with my team. They all seem to think it's perfectly fine to be cheeky to me . . . their CO, ForCryinOutLoud. If I had said something like that to my CO, I would have been busted down to airman so fast my head would still be spinning. Smiling, I can't help but think how lucky I am to have this team.  
  
"So what were you talking about when you mentioned the Swiss?"  
  
"Um . . . It was nothing, just a comment I made in Russia, when we went to help them with their gate."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"There's nothing to tell really. When Sam, Svetlana and I went through the gate in the sub we had a few . . . um problems . . . "  
  
"Problems?"  
  
"Well . . . there was a little fire."  
  
"Russian sub . . ."  
  
"Actually that's what Svetlana thought I meant, she said the sub was Swiss. I might have made a comment about them occasionally catching fire but keeping good time. A little while later pressure started to build on the outside of the sub. She said the gages were malfunctioning."  
  
"But they were Swiss."  
  
"That's what I said. See? Are you or are you not a bad influence?" He raises his eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Teal'c. I have to admit, even if it's just to myself, that I'm kind of proud Daniel's picking up a few of my traits. Granted there are plenty I don't want him to learn, but humor . . . well . . . you can never have enough sarcasm.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not times infinity!"  
  
Daniel bursts out laughing. What? What is so funny? He looks at me, tries to form a word and then bursts out laughing again.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?"  
  
"Oh, Jack! You're . . . you're priceless!"  
  
"Of course I am, thank you for noticing. Now wanna tell me what you're laughing at exactly?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I just had another flash back to third grade. Not times infinity . . ." He proceeds to laugh, yet again. I'm not sure if I should be laughing with him, or completely insulted that he compared me to someone in the third grade. In the end I settle for a smirk.  
  
"Well, I'm not."  
  
"I suppose you aren't that bad." He wipes a few stray tears from his eyes. I haven't seen Daniel laugh that hard in a long time. It's amazing how much I miss it. He should be laughing a lot more . . . instead, he gets his teeth handed to him by fate at every corner. A chill runs down my back as my mind flashes to the many times we almost lost Daniel.  
  
"Jack? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything. For being petty, fighting with you all the time we've been stuck in this tin can."  
  
"I'm sorry too."  
  
"It was my fault, Daniel."  
  
"I'm just as much to blame, Jack."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Are not.  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"God Jack! Stop. We're both to blame ok?"  
  
"Fine. I am sorry though . . . really."  
  
"Me too."  
  
We sit in silence for a while, lost in our own thoughts. It's been a long ten days. Damn. I am so tired. My eyes are burning. I close my eyes for a moment. All too soon I hear Daniel calling my name, and shaking me. Forcing my eyes open I look right into fearful blue ones. Crap.  
  
"Dammit, Jack, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You fell asleep! Aren't you the one that has been harping at me the last what 17 hours NOT to fall asleep?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Danny, just a little tired."  
  
"Well . . . get up!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get up!"  
  
I wearily stand, having no idea what it is that Daniel has planned. What he does next is . . . shocking to say the least.  
  
"OW! I can't believe you just slapped me! What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
"You're wide awake now aren't you?" He asks sweetly. I'm not sure if I should strangle him or hug him. I chuckle to myself as I imagine patting him on the head 'Good SpaceMonkey'. He's looking at me as if I've lost it. Not quite yet, Dannyboy, but I'm not far away from it.  
  
"Carter! Teal'c! How's it going?"  
  
"Almost there, Sir."  
  
I roll my eyes, didn't she say that like two hours ago? I suddenly realize that I'm standing wrapped in the blanket while Daniel is standing beside me, arms wrapped around himself, doing another spectacular imitation of a smurf.  
  
"Dammit, Daniel, are you trying to give me grey hair?" I ask as I open the blanket for him to step in.  
  
"You've already got grey hair Jack . . . and no, it's not my fault."  
  
Laughing, I pull Daniel into a bear hug, ruffling his hair. Releasing him from the hug, I wrap the blanket around us tighter. Finally we hear the most wonderful sound in the world.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"The temperature control is fixed, Sir. You should start to feel a difference in a couple of minutes. Teal'c and I are still working on the door."  
  
"Thanks Carter! You did good."  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
I turn to Daniel smiling. Things were finally starting to look up. Deciding that since Carter had fixed the temperature controls there was no reason we couldn't gt a couple minutes sleep, I lead Daniel to the bed.  
  
"Come on, SpaceMonkey, let's get comfy, it won't be long now."  
  
Daniel is more than in need of sleep, his eyes half closed, shoulders sagging. We lay down, wrapped in the blanket and are asleep in seconds. The next thing I know, I feel like someone is watching me. Opening my eyes, all is see is hair. Daniel's head on my chest again. The man is definitely a snuggler. Lifting my head, I glance over Daniel to see Carter and Teal'c standing in the doorway both trying desperately not to laugh.  
  
Interesting, I've never really seen Teal'c trying not to laugh. Kind of scary actually. I shake Daniel, feeling my face reddening as he mumbles something, while curling his arms tighter around my body. Crap.  
  
"Come on, Daniel. Wake up! We've got an audience." I hiss, shaking him again. I see bleary blue eyes opening slowly.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Daniel . . ."  
  
He quickly realizes where his hands are and is rolling away from me at lightening speed, unfortunately just a little too fast for me to catch him as he once again rolls onto the floor. This bed was definitely not made for two.  
  
"You alright, Danny?"  
  
"Fine." He climbed to his feet, as I swung mine over the side of the bed.  
  
"How are you both?"  
  
"We're fine, Carter. I see you got the door opened."  
  
"Yes Sir." She's smirking, actually smirking at us. I suddenly feel very naked. I walk out past Teal'c and Carter and reach for my t-shirt, throwing Daniel his.  
  
"So are we good to go?"  
  
"We're just entering our solar system now Sir. The ship still has a few glitches but I think we'll be able to make it to the asteroid in time."  
  
"I'm confident."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"As am I."  
  
We smile at each other and Carter and Teal'c move back to work on the last few glitches. I turn to Daniel, raising an eyebrow, "Feel like a game of Go Fish?"  
  
The End.  
  
But---we will most likely be writing more collaborations in the future. We have an idea for a 'Days Series.' A few story tags to episodes where there were missing days . . . 


End file.
